1. Technical Field
This invention relates to stake assemblies and, more particularly, to a stake assembly for securing animal traps to a ground surface.
2. Prior Art
Stakes have long been used to securely anchor various types of devices at desired locations in undeveloped areas of ground. Such stakes are generally designed so as to resist the withdrawal thereof from the ground, thereby permitting these devices to be reliably retained therein. Typically, one end of a chain, rope, or similar connecting member is attached to the stake. The other end of the connecting member is attached to the device (which may be an animal trap, tent, and the like), so as to provide a reliable anchor for the device in the ground at that particular location.
Many different stake structures are known in the art for accomplishing this anchoring function. However, stakes of the prior art suffer from several deficiencies. First, many prior art stakes do not, of themselves, provide a universal pivoting connection between the stake and the connecting member. Consequently, the connecting member often becomes tangled or wrapped about the stake. Of those prior art stakes which do provide such a universal pivoting connection, additional hardware is required, thus increasing the expense and complexity thereof.
Second, most prior art stakes do not readily permit a second stake to be used in a multiple staking arrangement with the first stake. Multiple staking arrangements involve the use of two or more stakes which engage or are otherwise connected to each other in the ground so as to increase the amount of force required to withdraw them. Multiple staking arrangements are necessary when the device to be anchored might be subject to relatively large forces attempting to withdraw the stake from the ground. This situation frequently occurs in anchoring traps for larger animals which are strong enough to pull a single stake out of the ground. In those prior art stakes which do permit multiple staking arrangements, the universal connection described above is usually defeated during such usage, or else additional hardware is required.
Accordingly, a need remains for a stake assembly for animal traps in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a stake assembly that is convenient and easy to use, sturdy in design, and reliable. Such a stake assembly permits a pair of outward canted stakes to be used to hold the assembly in place. This provides a much higher degree of retention force than conventional single stake based securing methods. Its small size and simple design endows it with a modest price, while its heavy steel construction makes it strong and durable for extended periods of outdoor use.